Summer! School? BOYS?
by RussiasLeatherPants
Summary: It's summer vacation and Hinata couldn't be more happy... until she finds out that she's signed up for summer school. AN ALL-BOYS SUMMER SCHOOL! NaruHinaSasu
1. Schools Out!

**Hey guys! RussiasLeatherPants here again and I hope you guys like my second Fanfiction! **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

"N-Naruto-kun."

Hinata's heart was racing as she called the boy she had loved since the moment they met. She had decided that today was the day she would confess. It was their last day of school in 8th grade and she wanted to tell him her feelings before they went on to different high schools. There was an assembly in the cafeteria and her assigned seat happened to be right next to his. _What a coincidence. _

Naruto turned his head to look at his friend. He gave her a big Naruto smile making her blush like crazy.

"Yea?"

"I-I wanted t-to tell you that I…"

"You?"

"I li-"

"WELCOME STUDENTS OF KONOHA INTERMEDIATE SCHOOL!"

Hinata and Naruto snapped their heads to the stage where they're vice principal, Anko, stood. She seemed to be in very good mood right now.

"Student's, I would like you to take this time to go to your assigned seats. I know that many of you would like to sit with your friends but that's not how it works at this school." Anko looked at the students for a response and saw that no one had moved. Her kind smile faded and was replaced by what seemed to be an angry smirk.

"All those that are caught sitting in a different seat will report to Tsunade's office."

This time there was actually a response. More than half of the school stood up and began shuffling around looking for their assigned seat.

"I'm lucky," Naruto said turning to Hinata with a cheery grin.

"W-Why is t-that?" Hinata asked. Her eyes lost in his.

"Because I'm in my assigned seat and I'm still able to sit with my nicest friend!"

"Who is t-that?"

Naruto laughed at the question. Hinata sat there, confused at his laughter.

"You, of course!"

"M-M-Me?"

"Yea, you're always there when I need help. And you never yell at me, like Sasuke and Sakura."

"W-Why would I y-yell at you?"

"Because I'm different and I don't fit in with everyone else. After all I-I am… the Nine-Tails."

Naruto looked down and frowned. He was remembering his childhood. Hinata was surprised; she had never seen his face so depressed. She didn't like it.

"You don't have to fit in with everyone else!"

Naruto looked up at her. He was startled by her confidence almost as much as she was.

"H-Hinata…"

"W-Who cares w-what everyone else thinks? It d-doesn't matter! They'll just h-have to accept that y-you ARE YOU!

Naruto's heart was racing. He had never felt so special to someone before. He stared at Hinata and noticed her hands grasped his. Her skin was so soft.

"C-Cause you're Naruto Uzumaki… the Future Hokage," Hinata said giving him a warm smile.

Hinata's smile was beautiful. Her cheeks were bright red and her hair seemed to fold onto her shoulders perfectly. Naruto couldn't believe how unbearably cute she was. Why hadn't he noticed Hinata before? He had always been focused on Sakura but now…

"H-Hinata..."

"Y-yes?"

"Can I get your phone number?"

"H-Huh?"

"That way we can… y-you know, stay in touch if we go t-to different high schools."

"S-Sure."

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school year.

While all the other students made their way out of the classroom, Hinata stayed in class thinking about what had happened during the assembly. She had been thinking about it all day. _He asked for my number, MY NUMBER. And now he has it. Naruto Uzumaki has MY NUMBER and-_

"Ms. Hyuuga."

Hinata woke from her fantasy and looked up at her teacher who was gathering his supplies and making his way out the door.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave and I won't be able to leave you in here by yourself."

"O-Oh sorry."

Hinata's face turned pink as she picked up her backpack and left the classroom. She made her way outside the school and sat down on an outside bench when she noticed…

she had missed her bus.

_What am I going to do? _Her house is far away and it would take hours to get there on foot. Why had she been so careless? Why had she forgotten about her bus? Why had she-

"Hyuuga…"

Her thoughts had been interrupted again. She turned to look at who had called her and her face turned different shades of red. It was the brother of the famous Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi.

She had met him before at the opening ceremony outside the school gate. Itachi had just dropped off Sasuke when she had tripped. Itachi was aware of this and quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. Hinata immediately fainted at his embrace and Itachi was forced to take her to the infirmary. When she woke up he was there sitting beside her. He asked for her name then silently stood up and left. She hasn't seen him since, until now.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"..."

There was an odd silence between them. Hinata looked down at the ground, her eyes were beginning to water. _Why did I even bother asking? _Hinata was just about to run away sobbing when Itachi broke the silence.

"Did you miss your bus?"

_How does he know I catch the bus?_

"Y-Yea."

"I'll take you home then."

"Really?"

Itachi said nothing. He only nodded then began to walk away motioning for her to follow.

She followed Itachi to the car and saw Sasuke sitting in the back seat looking at the two of them. Hinata knew every girl in Konoha, other than herself, loved Sasuke but she couldn't figure out why. She saw Sasuke as a cruel, cold-hearted person who cared only for himself. Why would anyone fall for him?

Hinata entered into the car and sat in the back seat next to Sasuke. He said nothing as his brother made his way into the drivers seat, drove past the school gate and onto the main road_. _Hinata thought about and finally decided to tell him where she lived.

"I live-"

"I already know where you live Hyuuga."

"O-Oh"

_EH? How does he know where I live?_

"Why did you bring her along, Itachi?" Sasuke voice was so cold it sent chills up her spine.

"Why not?"

"Because she's just another irritating fangirl."

Hinata was shocked. _Fangirl? But I like Naruto… _

"She tries to act cute in front of everyone but she's so annoying. She'll probably start rumors about how were going out and-"

"S-STOP!" Hinata was mad; she had never felt such anger before. Her face was red but not from embarrassment, from pure rage.

"Who d-do you think you are? Everyone e-else may think you're cool b-but to me you're j-just a jerk! AND IM N-NOT A FANGIRL! I d-don't even know you! And the only b-boy I would ever g-go out with is Naruto so j-just… SHUT UP!"

She jerked her door open and Itachi was forced to stop in the middle of the road.

"I-Itachi, thank you b-but I can't stay."

"Hn..."

She walked to the sidewalk in a hurry, still angry at Sasuke's rude comments.

In the car, Sasuke was shocked. He froze completely where he sat, unsure of how to react. Itachi shook his head. He was very disappointed in his younger brother's actions.

Itachi honestly liked Hinata. She didn't follow him around like every other girl he had met. She didn't ask him personal questions that he didn't want to answer. She was… nice and Itachi found comfort in her presence, but of course he couldn't tell her that. He could only act like himself around guys and Hinata was clearly not a guy.

_Almost there. _It had been two hours since she had left Itachi and Sasuke and she was still a mile away from her house. She was on the verge of fainting when a familiar voice called her name from behind.

"Hinata-sama."

She knew that voice… It was Neji.

"N-Neji nii-san," she said falling to the ground. Neji quickly ran over and put her on his back. Slipping her arms around his neck.

"What a troublesome girl," he said, hauling her home.

When they finally reached the house Neji carried Hinata to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. He didn't tuck her in or check if she was all right, he just walked away. When Hinata finally woke up it was midnight. She lay in her bed hungry, cold, and sweaty.

"Stupid Uchiha-san!" She called out angrily before her eyes snapped shut and she turned to go to sleep.

_Almost there. _It had been two hours since Hinata had left Sasuke and Itachi and they had just barely reached the gate to their house.

"Hey Sasuk-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it."

Sasuke was tired and irritated. The moment Itachi pulled into their driveway; Sasuke was already out of the car heading to his room. Itachi didn't even bother to check on him. Sasuke took off his shirt and lay on his bed, frustrated. He let out an angry grunt then yelled angrily into his bed.

"I HATE FEELING SO STUPID!"

"What a troublesome boy," Itachi said lying on his bed. He was covering his ears with his pillow to lower the noise coming from Sasuke's bedroom.

Itachi laid in his bedroom listening to his younger brother for half and hour, going on about how irritated he was. He had never heard his brother so upset.

"STUPID FRIGGIN CHICK," Sasuke yelled, punching the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

Me: Hmmm... What should I write for my next chapter?

Shikamaru: How should I know. Why don't you ask Ino?

Ino: SHUT UP SHIKAMARU! I'M TRYING TO ASK SASUKE OUT ON A DATE!

Sasuke: But I don't want to go on a date with you...

Sakura: Yeah, Ino-pig! He'd rather go out with me! Right Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: No...

Naruto: I'll go out with you Sakura-chan!

Sakura: EWWW!

Naruto: T.T What about you Hinata-chan? Will you go out with me?

Sasuke: NO!

Naruto: I wasn't asking you!

Sasuke: JUST SHUT-UP AND ASK OUT SOMEONE ELSE!

Me: Awkward...


	2. Summer School?

**This is RussiasLeatherPants! and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Just want to let you guys know that this is a VERY short chapter. It just explains how Hinata was signed up for summer school.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"S-Summer school! W-Why Neji nii-san!"

Hinata was shocked. She did well in every subject, her worst grade being a B+ in English. Why would she have to go to summer school? _WHY!_

"Your father says you don't take school serious enough. He says you dawdle around taking hours to finish your homework, which affects your grade. If you go to summer school he thinks your time management will improve."

"Time m-management?"

Hinata took a moment to take this in. She had made so many plans with her friends and now she would have to cancel them all! Her, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari were planning on going to the water-park this weekend. They had already bought the tickets online and she was positive they wouldn't be happy about giving her ticket to someone they hadn't invited.

"When d-does summer school s-start?"

"Tomorrow."

"W-What?"

"I know you heard me Hinata-sama."

"Where is it a-at?"

"…"

"Neji n-niisan?"

"Well you see… that's the problem."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Your father looked into which school would have the best education for you and unfortunately…"

"U-Unfortunately?"

"It's…

…It's an all boys' school."

Hinata stood there silent. Her body couldn't handle all of this stress. _An ALL boys School? _Her legs began to shake and both her and Neji knew that she would eventually collapse on the floor.

And so she did.

* * *

><p>Me: I know this is really short but I just needed a chapter that explained Hinata's whole summer school thing...<p>

Hinata: A-Are you really g-going to make me go through all of th-this?

Me: Yes. Yes, I am.

Hinata: *sighs*


	3. Roomate, Classmate, Naruto?

**This is RussiasLeatherPants! and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

This chapter isn't as short as the last one so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"I'm not so sure about this Neji…"

"Don't worry you look fine."

Since it was the first day of summer school, classes didn't start until 1:00, which was two hours away. Hinata had gotten over the fact that she would be going to an all boys' school but she didn't understand how she would disguise herself. Neji had just finished cutting and dying her hair and was now packing her "new" wardrobe into her suitcase. She would be boarding there for the whole summer.

Her name was now Hiro Hyuuga the younger brother of Neji Hyuuga.

As she and Neji walked outside their house door, Hinata felt like clinging to her cousin's arm and begging him not to make her go. _I doubt that would work. _When Neji finished putting her belongings into the trunk he was forced to carry Hinata into the car. She had fainted.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata's eyes slowly opened. Her body felt numb from the tight wrappings around her chest.

"Were here."

"Y-Yea."

They walked outside to the main hall of the school and found their way to the dorms. Dorm 2B. Neji took a small white key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"D-Don't I have t-to check into the main o-office or s-something?"

"No, I already called the school. They know were here. You just need to be at your first class by 1."

"O-Oh."

They walked into the dorm and Neji helped her unpack. It was really a nice dorm. A small T.V. was settled on a dresser. There was a large closet next to… to… to…

"Hinata-sama? Are you all right?"

"T-Two b-b-beds?"

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

"Uh-huh."

She would have to share a room… WITH A BOY! _Why? Why? WHY! _

Hinata felt like dying. She didn't care about the world. She didn't care about her future or her dreams. All Hinata wanted to do right now was lay on her bed and forget everything. She was on the verge of fainting when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"N-N-N-Neji n-niisan?"

Neji's arms were squeezing her so tightly_. _

"Hinata-sama, take care of yourself."

"I w-will."

Hinata loved Neji and his concern for her only made her even happier. She hugged him back and Neji removed his head from her shoulder to take a look at her. Hinata looked up slowly. _His face is too close. _Neji's face blushed a bright pink while Hinata's face turned a deep red. His arms began to loosen and Hinata pulled away slowly. She took a moment to catch her breath before noticing it was time for Neji to leave. Neji walked to the door and turned to Hinata, he forced a smile to prevent her from seeing his sadness.

"Goodbye, Hinata-sama."

"G-Goodbye, Neji niisan."

He walked out the door and his smile faded. He had lived with her for so long. When Hinata was gone for one day, the whole house seemed out of place but for her to leave for two months was just insane. He sighed as he left the school, alone.

The second Neji walked out the door she had run into the bathroom. She began splashing her face with water to prevent herself from crying. She had just finished wiping her face when she looked into the mirror. _Who is that? _On the other side of the mirror was boy with short black hair. His eyes were a bright shade of lavender. He wore a white collared shirt and baggy blue pants. She tried talking at a slightly lower tone to match the rest of her body.

"Hello, my name is Hiro Hyuuga," she said to herself

"Good to know."

She turned to see a boy with dark blue hair. He stared at her with a cold emotionless expression.

"Y-Y-You're U-U-Uchiha-san…"

"Hn."

_What is he doing here? Wasn't he one of Konoha's best ninja? Why would he have to come to summer school?_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He'd never sensed such weakness from a guy.

"This guy's a Hyuuga?" Sasuke thought to himself.

Hinata had the urge to walk away but she could only stare at the boy who was "most-likely" her new roommate.

Sasuke, not knowing what to say, walked to the main bedroom. He left his bags next to one of the beds then headed out the door, towards the classrooms.

_Why does it have to be Sasuke? Why?_

Hinata sighed as she gathered her school bag and walked out the door towards her first class. She walked passed crowds and crowds of boys. As she continued walking an odd silence fell among the crowd. _Everyone is staring at me. It's kind of creeping me out… _

Since it was only summer school Hinata only had two classes, but that meant more time with her new roommate. When she finally reached her classroom (Class 13-B) she walked inside and saw a boy with blond hair. His head was on the table, buried in his own arms so she couldn't see his face. _Is he sleeping?_

She walked to the back of the classroom and accidentally hit the side of a table causing a small sound to echo in the classroom. The boy shook his head out of his arms and looked at her. She caught a glimpse of his face and immediately turned her attention to the ground and blushed a deep red. It was Naruto.

"S-Sorry for w-waking you…"

He smirked and let out a yawn.

"It's fine. Have you been to this school before?"

"N-No."

"Then would it be okay if I showed you around later?"

"S-Sure."

"Great. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"I'm H-Hiro. Hiro Hyuuga."

Hinata smiled at him, a blush still apparent on her cheeks. Naruto turned away, afraid that Hinata would see his blush.

"Dammit! This boy reminds me so much of Hinata that I'm starting to blush!"

"BRRRRRAAAAANNNG!"

The school bell interrupted Naruto's thoughts.

The two watched as other students flooded into the classroom.

Suddenly a boy walked in and sat in the back of the room right next to Hinata with an expression she knew all to well… an emotionless expression.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Just Got Interesting

**This is RussiasLeatherPants and I am back! :3  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

This chapter is REALLY REALLY LATE! AND I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY ABOUT THAT! School had been getting in the way lately...

But for those of you who continue to read my fanfiction (despite the fact that the chapters are being updated so late) please know that I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE YOU!

**Now onto the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Hinata fidgeted in her seat. Seeing Sasuke seat himself right next to her was very uncomfortable. Class was starting and she couldn't concentrate on the teacher because of the Uchiha's presence. Sasuke smirked at the Hyuuga's reaction. It was obvious that the Hyuuga didn't like him so he decided to have a little fun. 

"Hey, Hyuuga."

Hinata looked at Sasuke unwillingly. She didn't want to disrupt the teacher so she whispered in response.

"U-Uchiha-san," Hinata whispered angrily, "B-Be quiet. I'm trying to pay attention to the class."

That did it.

Sasuke picked up his desk and scooted it right next to Hinata's, causing a loud sound to erupt inside the classroom. All eyes turned toward them to see what was going on. The only student who hadn't bothered looking was Naruto, who was busy sleeping.

Sasuke put his arm around the Hyuuga and glared at the rest of the students.

"What the hell are you looking at? Shouldn't you be paying attention to the teacher."

Not knowing how to respond, the class could only turn away from the venomous glare Sasuke was giving. The teacher paid no attention to the class and continued to teach like he was supposed to.

Hinata's face turned scarlet. She turned to Sasuke, irritated with the whole situation. Hinata tried to remove Sasuke's arm from her shoulder but failed, and instead Hinata was scooted closer toward Sasuke.

"U-Uchi-"

"Be quiet. I'm trying to pay attention to the class." Sasuke responded, mimicking the words Hinata had used before.

Hinata scowled, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto slept. That's how the entire class went, until finally…

"BRRRRRAAAAANNNG!"

… the school bell rang, signaling the end of the first class. As the bell rang, students rushed out the classroom. Naruto continued to sleep when suddenly he felt two gentle hands shaking him lightly. Naruto's eyes opened and he looked to see who had waked him up.

"Hiro-san?"

"C-Class ended Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked around to see no one in the classroom but the teacher and the Hyuuga.

Naruto got up from his seat, yawning and stretching.

"Hiro-san, we have a short break before our next class. Right?

"Y-Yes."

When Naruto finished stretching he took the Hyuuga's hand in his own. Hinata couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn with heat.

"Then how about I show you around right now?"

Hinata was speechless under the circumstances and could nothing but nod dumbfounded. And with that, Naruto rushed out the classroom with the Hyuuga right behind him, their hands entwined.

Hinata smiled as Naruto showed her to the courtyard where they could see all of the different buildings.

"I don't have enough time to take you to each building so I'll just point them out to you."

Hinata smiled as Naruto pointed out each building including the library, gym, and cafeteria. Neither of them noticed that their hands were still locked together.

The warning bell rang, signaling that the students had only five minutes left until their next class. Naruto looked to Hinata.

"Hiro-san, where's your next class?"

"C-Class 7-A."

Naruto sighed loudly, making it clear that he was annoyed.

"I'm in class 6-A."

"W-Well at least our classes are close t-to each other."

"Yeah… But I would've been ten times happier if I was in _your _class," Naruto replied.

Hinata stared wide-eyed back at Naruto. Did he mean that?

"If only Naruto-kun was this nice to the real me," Hinata thought to herself. That's when Hinata noticed something funny… Naruto was still holding onto her hand.

"N-Naru-"

"Naruto, let go of Hyuuga," Sasuke interrupted.

Hinata glared at Sasuke. Naruto blushed a deep red then quickly let go of Hinata's hand.

"S-Sorry about that Hiro-san."

"I-It's okay, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction.

"Are you and Hyuuga going out?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other then at Sasuke, both were completely speechless. Sasuke's smirk grew wider. He was going to cause more trouble again.

"So you _are_," Sasuke continued. He laughed before continuing, "I should've known this Hyuuga would settle for someone as weak as himself."

Unconsciously, Hinata activated her byakugan and before she could control her actions; she was holding Sasuke up by the collar, refraining him from speaking further.

"You don't know anything about me or Naruto-kun!" she replied viciously.

"BRRRRRAAAAANNNG!"

The bell rang and Hinata snapped out of her anger. She quickly let go of Sasuke and bowed in apology. What had just happened?

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I r-really didn't mean to!"

Sasuke straightened out his clothes then looked to Hinata whose gaze was focused to the ground. Sasuke turned to walk away.

"Your not so weak afterall, Hyuuga."

Hinata looked up, only to see Sasuke's back facing toward her. She was surprised he hadn't hit her.

"U-Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke turned back to face the Hyuuga.

"But don't think for a second that you're better than me. I'll give you this one time, but that's it," Sasuke responded before he continued to walk away.

"Now hurry up! Class has already started."

"R-Right!" Hinata replied. And just like that, her and Naruto snapped from their confusion and were off to their classes. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as the two rushed off to their next class.

"Summer school," Sasuke thought to himself.

"Just got interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for any spelling errors, but I promise I will correct them in the future!<br>**

**Please REVIEW Dear Kind Reader!  
><strong>


End file.
